


Lovers

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Smee tries to comfort Captain Hook after the latter sobs due to his betrothed's demise. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes The Rake, When Games Become Deadly, Demise of Hook, Ages of Pan, etc.





	Lovers

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook scowled under his blanket. He sat up after he heard footsteps in his chamber. Captain Hook continued to scowl after Smee appeared. ''You ran out of things to walk into?'' he wished to know.

Smee smiled and nodded at the same time. He viewed Captain Hook rolling his eyes. A sudden expression of concern formed on his face. ''I'm seeing if you're fine. Your sick betrothed died a few hours ago.'' He watched as Captain Hook's lip trembled and a tear formed in the corner of his eye. ''You never held her.''

Smee viewed him sobbing. *I'm right?*

 

THE END


End file.
